Truth Revealed
by Sacred Beast117
Summary: A Truth is revealed about Naruto, about the real reason of the Uchia Massacare, and about Itachi. Not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Truth Revealed

Rating: M

Pairing: Itachi/FemNaru

Summary: A Truth is revealed about Naruto, about the real reason of the Uchia Massacare, and about Itachi.

Background Infromation READ!: Naruto and the gang all are 17 years of age. Akatsuki is still out there still causing problems for them. Orochimaru has been killed by Sasuke who returned, not forming Team Hebi (or as it is known in the future Team Hawk), to Konoha.

Spelling and Grammar: Look guys i'm sorry about the bad Spelling and Grammar if there's any but i'm using an old outdated processer that doesn't have a spell check.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the **new** plot line.

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

**Demon/Jutsu Speak**

Chapter 1

In the city of Konoha the sun began to rise. Villager began to awaken and began their daily routine, some Shinobi-in-training are getting ready for the academy, some active Shinobi are arriving back from a mission and some are leaving. The Village Hidden in the Leaves is busy as ever.

Inside of an apartment that looked shabby, broken down. The wallpaper was faded, but it didn't matter to the occupant. Currently that occupant sat over the toilet in her home. She was throwing up all of that was inside of her stomach.

"Ugh," the blonde muttered as she took a towel and wiped her mouth, 'hey what's wrong?'

**'Umm remember when you visited your boyfriend, you know two months ago,'** the spriit told her.

'Yea...of course,' though the blonde blushing extermly hard on both her inner world and outer. She got up and walked over to her bed laying down.

**'Well when you did this you two kinda...conceived,' ** the spirit whispered the last part but knew the blonde heard it.

'WAIT I'M PREGNANT!...oh my god...that means, that's why i can hardly keep this genjutsu on is that why,' the scared blonde thought her mind racing with different fears, she began to curl up into a small ball.

**'Yes you are kit...but i need to warn you...you have to tell Tsunade your secret,'**

'But...but what if everyone hates me...what if they...k..kill my child when they find out the father...what if i'm despised again,' the blonde sobbed loudly and placed a hand protectively around her waist.

**'Umm yea about that...twins...but don't worry Tsunade treats you like her son, even though your female, and plus this is better because you've already been having mood swings like with that banshee a week ago,'** the spirit said to her.

Naruto opened her read puffy eyes in shock, 'TWINS!' she then began to recale what had happened between her and Sakura a few days ago.

(Everyone's Favorite Jutsu:) _Flashback no Jutsu_

_A week ago, outside of Konoha stood a jounin with silver-grayish hair that defys gravity, he wore a mask over his face and a headband with a metal plate with the leaf symbol on it, covering his right eye. He is a well know pervert in Konoha who reads the Toad Sannin's stories that just contain just pure smut, Icha Icha. His name was Hatake Kakashi, Jounin-sensei of team 7._

_Next to their Jounin stood a man with raven black hair in the shape of a ducks butt. He wore a light vest signaling he was Chunin rank. his headband lay tied on his shoulder. On his back lay the famed sword called Kusanagi __**(1)**__, the blade was a Chokuto concealed within a Shikomizue. He wore a very simole yukata and a smile hakama, he wore his clan traditional symbol a small fan. He was the student of the former sannin Orochimaru. He was Uchia Sasuke, who ever after all of these years still has a large stick up his ass __**(2)**__._

_Next to Uchia Sasuke, stood his once ever so loyal fangirl, who's not so much a fangirl these days thanks to his betrayal. She is the apprentice of Tsunade of the Sannin, she's the medic-nin on Team 7, and she maybe shall become the best there is. She wears white shorts with a long black stripe going down the side and a red vest, when she's attacking she puts on these gloves. She is the only one of the Rookie Nine with pink hair __**(3)**__, and luckly enough she has learned to control that banshee scream of hers. She is Haruno Sakura._

_Next to the Pink Haired medic-nin is another male he has blonde spiky hair and six whiskers mark on his cheeks, and as most would say that know him cloesly say that you can get lost in his cerulean blue eyes. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit with a small cloth tied on his right leg that contained his weapons pouch. He was Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja and a prankster at heart, he is Uzumaki Naruto._

_They were just returning to Konoha from a mission. Kakashi and Sasuke stayed ahead of Naruto and Sakura. Sakura looked at her teammate remember his chakra levels and that they were getting lower._

_"Hey Naruto you all right?" the medic asked in a concerned voice._

_"Yea i'm fine why do you ask?" Naruto said to her in a quickened fashion._

_"Umm well when I was running a quick diagnose justu i noticed that your chakra levels were getting weak..." before she could speak again she was interrupted._

_Naruto then sneered at her, "what your think i'm weak huh...aren't you,"_

_Sakura stumbled backwards a bit hurt at the way Naruto acted towards her, "S-Sorry Naruto i didn't mean to get you angry._

_Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at each other with a face that said, do-you-know-what-is-wrong-with-him._

_Naruto then realized what he said and let his head drop to the ground in a very sad fashion, "S-Sorry Sakura i don't know what came over me," Naruto brought his hands up to his eyes and wiped away the forming tears._

_Sakura took a mental note of the way he was acting, 'Why is he acting like this,'_

_**"Maybe he's pregnant"**__ her inner self snickered._

_'Yea right but you know that would be funny if it was possible,' __**(4)**_

_Sakura walked over to her friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's allright you apologized to me and nithing's wrong,"_

_"Yea...guess your right, i didn't mean to snap thought...hey look there's Konoha...HOME HERE I COME!" the blonde shouted smiling._

_**"You still don't think it's possible" **__Inner Sakura replied._

_'It's not Male Pregnancy is only possible in those wierd stories those wierd yaoi fanactics create,' Sakura said but she did make a mental note to ask Tsunade-shishou about this._

'Yea your right Kyuubi i didn't reall mean to snap at her...i guess i'm just a bit scared because...wha-what if Tachi-kun doesn't want children' the blonde said begging to erupt in tears.

**'NAMIKAZE NATSUKI I WILL NOT HAVE MY KIT THINKING LIKE THAT...That man who is the father of your unborn kits is in love with you, true love something that doesn't come in awhile,' **Kyuubi said to the distressed blonde.

'Thanks Kyuubi...i'm sorry for thinking like that...Damn hormones...but what will the others think,' she asked nearly tearing up again.She brought her hands up to her face and cupped it and wiped away her tears.

**'Kit listen i'm sure that nara genius pieced it together you being a girl with you being a big bitch during your period, that Hyuga girl that stopped stalking you awhile ago probably knows same with that other Hyuga you know of. The pink hairied one may know but i don't really know. But listen you have to tell Tsunade,'**

'if i may ask Why?' Natsuki replied.

**'Because the way the kits are taking up your chakra i'd say by the end of this month the genjutsu you have over your body will break permantly as you will have no chakra. Your chakra levels are allready very weak, what if Tsuande sends you on a mission you could very well endanger your children,'**

The blonde gasped loudly, 'Your right' her hand went to her abdomen were her unborn child was grown, 'I'm being selfish but...wait...when i reveal myself i can show the real reasons behind the Uchia Masscare and then I get get Tachi-kun back into the village,' the blonde mentally cheered and then took her hands and put them into a small handsigns and she flipped through a few more and then there was a small puff of smoke.

No longer was there a blonde with long silky hair going down to her back. No longer were there lucious lips or a slim curvy hourclass figure or her well endowed chest. now there was just her alias, Uzumaki Naruto. She didn't wear her normal orange and black Jumpsuit but she wore a black and dark red Harori with the same colors on her Hakama. Her hair was no longer down to her back but it was now up and on her head it was still blonde but short and piky She wore under the genjutsu her two swords. One had a black blade with an orange wrapping the hilt was in the shape of a sprial; the other sword was the exact opposite the blade was red as if it was tainted with the blood of her enemies and there was a black wraping around the hilt, the spiral on this blade however was the same but rotating in a different direction.

**(Natsuki will be refered to as Naruto and as a guy now it's only temporary)**

Naruto smiled and opened his door and walked out. Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha and soon arrived at the Hokage's tower. Natsuki smiled as he walked in and looked over at Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you," the black haired women asked.

"I'm doing great, i was wondering do you know if Hokage-sama is in i need to speak to her about something that is very important," Naruto said in a serious tone

Shizune looked at Naruto in surprise tone of voice, but she just smiled and guessed that what he need to ask was important, "Yea Tsuande-sama and Jiraiya-sama are currently in her office,"

"What did the old pervert finally give in to his fears and asked her out?" the blonde asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes...finally i convince Tsuande-sama to let that pervert...no wait he's a super perver...to if he were to ask her to go out then he would," Shizune said with a big smile on her face not noticing the small flicker in Naruto's feature.

**'Kit your chakra is begining to run low i suggest you quickly go to that women and talk to her'** Kyuubi advised.

"Well are they up there?" Naruto asked in again a quickened manner.

"Yes they are why is something wrong," she ask concerened for Naruto's safety

"No i just need to talk to them,"

"oh ok Naruto,"

Naruto nodded and walked off with a bright smile on his face. He soon arrived to the Hokage's door and walked in to see Tsuande kissing Jiriaiya. Naruto snickered and said to the couple.

"Just don't do it on the desk ok and go find a room,"

The couple imeaditly seperated and blushed a deep crimison as they were about to speak, the blonde teen interupted them.

"I'm glad you two are happy cause now my adoptive mother...even though your more like my grandmother...and my godfather are together and i won't have to hear Jiraiya wine. Just Tsunade please still punch him cause it's still funny,"

Tsuande just smiled at the blondes antics while Jiraiya grumbled something about dumb blondes. Tsunade hit him and spoke, "I'm blonde you pervert,"

"Yes but your my blonde," Jiraiya replied wincing from her soft yet hard punch.

Tsuande smiled and looked at Naruto, "So what do you want Gaki?"

Naruto eyes narrowed at the nickname but kept his cool, "Could you please summon Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura?... This is imporant"

Tsuande eyed him carefully and realized that he was telling the truth and then she thought she saw him waver a bit. She leaned over and pressed a button which summoned an ANBU agent for her.

"Cat...please go and get the other memebers of Team 7,"

The anbu that had appeared nodded and left. An hour passed and Haruno Sakura, Uchia Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi walked in with an odd look on their face. They saw Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"You called for us Tsunade?" asked the copy-cat who still had his face in his book.

"Actually Naruto wanted you guys," Tsunade said and then she spoke in cold voice, "That means you'll be paying attention so remove that book from our sight,"

With a crack from her knuckels the Jonin's precious book was away in his weapon's holster, the jonin then spoke to his student, "So why did you want us Naruto?"

"Well i guess the Truth about some things can be revealed," Naruto sat down in the chair and began to fiddle with his hands, "Tsuande can you please access the room right behind Jiraiya and go and press a book called the "The Will of Fire", then go down the steps that should be there and grab a mission scroll that has the Uchia Clan Symbol on it,"

Tsuande and the rest were shocked at how Naruto knew of this room. Tsuande got up and did as she was told. She saw the scroll there and walked back out of the Secret Room.

"Naruto how did you know about all of this," asked a serious Tsunade.

"Umm yea first i guess i have a little story to tell, you all might want to sit down as well," Naruto waited and watched as they all sat down.

"Well go on Dobe this is about my family," sneered the Uchia.

"Yes well as i speak don't interupt i don't have much energy these days ok," Naruto waited and watched as they all nodded in their agreement, "Okay now there are something you need to know about Uchia Itachi, he's Innocent,"

Sasuke was about to speak but a glare from naruto held him back.

"Itachi didn't commit the massacare because he was guarding someone that night, his apprentice a young girl. Orochimaru is the one who actually wanted the Uchia's dead,"

"Why?" interupted Sasuke.

"Because they wouldn't let him take YOU or your brother," she said looking at him with fire in her eyes, "Orochimaru wanted to do his freakish little tests on you or your brother, so that he could posses the ultimate body. But since your parents refuesed he convinced a person in your clan to kill Itachi and his apprentice, the man was Uchia Shishou," Naruto took a breath and continued with his tale.

"The man went after Itachi so that he could gain power from Orochimaru,"

"Wait why did he choose Shishou," asked Sasuke.

Naruto shot a cold glare at the man, feeling his chakra levels draining even more, "Don't Interupt. Orochimaru knew of one of the three ways to access the Mankeyou Sharringan so he tricked Shishou, so that he could get his expeirment to have it. Only the blodd of Uchia Fugaku and Mikoto, since they were closer to Uchia Madra could get the Sharringan's final level,"

Naruto walked over to were the windo is and looked out he spoke again not looking at them, "Shisou came to the house were Itach's apprentice was and he tried to... he tired to rape her," Naruto now had tears falling down his face, "But he was stopped by Uchia Itachi who took his Kunai and slit the man's throat."

Naruto took another deep breathe, "Itachi then went to the compounds but found the place slauthered, and the scent of snakes in the air. He guess that if Orochimaru couldn't have the clan's abilites no one could except for his experiemnt...Itachi found his brother in a terrible state so to save him he used his newly aqueried Sharringan to place a genjutsu and make his brother think that it was his doing, in doing so he hoped that his Brother would have enough hate to get stronger and then in the future they could fight Orochimaru once he were to release the genjutsu,"

"Itachi, the girl that was his apprentice and the Sandaime decided to make it look as though he did it so he could protect the girl from Akatsuki by joining it and making sure she would not come to harm. It worked but the girl had to go under an alias a ver powerful genjustu taht the Sandaime kept up but when he died that girl had to put the genjustu herself."

There was a long pause as Team 7, and the last two Sannin's were taking in the information. Then Tsuande spoke, "How did you know all of this?"

**This is were i refer to Naruto as Natsuki and he as a she for the rest of the story**

"Because I'm that girl, my real name is Namikaze Natsuki," Natsuki put her hands in a half ram seal and whisper, "kai" There was a slight bright light around her.

Her body went into curves losing the masculinity, her chest expanded (think around Hinata). The rest of them watched as her hair as it extented down to her waste line, her eyes changed to a small lavenderish color. Her two swords appeared on her sides.

"Now i need to ask Sakura, and Sasuke to exit out of the room,"

"Why hidin't another secret..." Sakura said eyeing her carefully.

"Sasuke Leave NOW!...Sakura you can stay," Natsuki said scaring Sasuke at her slight mood swing.

'He was a she and she is pregnant,' Sakura thought with an all knowing look.

Sasuke grumbled but let willingly. Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at her. Jiraiya asked, "So what did u want to tell us anyway and keep it a secret from Sasuke?"

"Well me and Itachi would always get together every couple of months and then we'd talk and then i'd come back and give you the reports,"

"Wait... Then haven't we have been any more?" the toad sannnin asked.

"Because Itachis cover was blown when he saved me from Hidan by placing him under a genjutsu allowing me to kill him,"

"Oh i wondered how he was so distracted," Kakashi inputed.

"Exactly...well as you know i am his apprentice and i created a Kenjutsu style called the Dance of Fire which focuses on my kekkei genkai," Natsuki said with a slight smirk.

"Which is?"

Naruto held out her finger and began to summon some fire, soon enough there was a light red flame on her hand.

"I wasn't...called Tenshi...Kasai for ...nothing" she said taking in deep breaths, she soon stopped the flames and collapsed onto the chair she had walked over to. Kakashi was shocked Tenshi Kasai was the Angel's Fire, she was the best Kenjutsu Anbu and the youngest but she had disapperead a while ago.

'She disapperead right when Itachi left.'

Tsunade immeaditly went over to her in fright of what was wrong. Natsuki sent a weary hand to her and stopped.

"Don't worry just exausted to much Chakra didn't realize my reserves were getting that much weaker now," Natsuki said sighing at the end.

"Why is that Natsuki?" Tsuande asked not seeing Sakura's smirk.

"Well after me and Itachi got togeter 2 months ago he confessed to me and i could really see in his eyes that he really had loved me. I told him that i felt the same exact way and that i wanted to..." she began to blush, "Well i won't go there but one thing came to another and yea,"

"Let me guess that's why your engery is so weak," Tsuande said catching on to what she was saying.

"Yea i'm Pregnant." Natsuki said with a big grin.

**Sacred Beast117: Well i hope you guys like this. I have decided that i will continue this just re-updating it. I got some ideas while thinking of my stories. The next update will next Sunday at the latest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Revealed

Spelling and Grammar: Look guys i'm sorry about the bad Spelling and Grammar if there's any but i'm using an old outdated processer that doesn't have a spell check.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the **new** plot line.

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

**Demon/Jutsu Speak**

**  
**_**Last Time on Truth Revealed**_

_**"Let me guess that's why your engery is so weak," Tsuande said catching on to what she was saying.**_

_**"Yea i'm Pregnant." Natsuki said with a big grin**_

Chapter 2

Everyone in the room look stunned as they looked at Natsuki.

"I thought so," Sakura said breaking the tension in the room.

"Sakura i'm sorry for what happened...you know that mood swing i had...it's just you were there and well...heh heh," Natsuki looked at her teammate with a small smile.

"Don't worry Natsuki i understand i've had to deal with pregnant woman before in the hosiptal," Sakura said smiling.

Tsumade looked at her, "Natsuki here let me just give you a quick check up," Tsunade flipped through handseals and soon her hands were glowing green as she moved them around the girls body, "Well it seems that your chakra reserves are really weak. I'm glad to see that your eating right,"

Natsuki smiled at the Hokage, "Trust me the last time i ate ramen..." she turned a ittle green, "was maybe 6 months ago believe it or not...I never really liked the stuff,"

Kakashi arched an eyebrow at the kunoichi, "Then if i may ask, why did you eat a lot when you did get the chance?"

"Because...it was the only food that wouldn't go bad if i didn't have a fridge...i mean...the villagers treated me like...dirt under there shoes," Natsuki soon began to sob a bit.

Tsuande immeaditly gave the poor girl a hug and began to speak soothing words, "Let me guess that changed when you met Itachi,"

Natsuki nodded and sniffled a little to help stop the tears, "yea he was the best, he treated me for whom i was and then he went an decided to train me in Kenjutsu...he treated me like i was a normal person,"

Tsunade smiled at girl

Natsuki rubbed her eyes and then looked at the hokage, "Tsunade i would like my old rank back,"

Sakura, Kakashi's eyes both widened, "Which is," they asked at the same time.

"Special Jounin,"

Tsunade nodded and tossed Natsuki the trenchcoat who put it on and took off her sword belt she re-put it on but it was along the outside of her coat.

"Thanks glad to be back, now i was wondering if me and another nin could by any chance go and pick up Tachi' " Natsuki asked with a small put, "Then when we get back i would like to be placed on maternity leave."

Tsunade snickered at Itachi's nickname, "Understood but i would like to send with you my apprentice so she can help out,"

Natsuki nodded in agreement, "Okay could you get an old friend of mine...she'll be happy to have one of her old friends again," a smile grew on her face.

Sakura looked at smile and feared the jounin that would be joining her on the mission, "If i may ask it who is ...joining us,"

"Anko...she should be at the Dango stand...send a nin to get her, tell her my Anbu name and she'll reliaze that i'm back,"

Tsuanade sweat dropped and did as she what she was asked. Sakura paled at who was going to join them.

"Sakura take this...as you know these herbs will provide plenty of nutrients for Natsuki and her baby..." Tsunade said but was interrupted.

"Um Tsunade,"

"What Natsuki," she asked puzzled, "I already know your pregnant with a child let me finish speaking to Sakura,"

"No it that it's just...well...i'm having twin,"

Sakura and Tsunade stood agape at the blonde. Sakura ran up to her an gave her a big hug.

"Well congratulations Natsuki," Sakura was beaming.

"Thanks Sakura...also i'm sorry about you know pretending to like you an all,"

"Don't worry i understand now plus you needed some way to keep up your guise," she said in a reasuuring tone hoping the woman's hormones won't come into play.

"Thanks Sakura," she said with a bigh smile.

Tsunade began to explain to her apprentice about some of the necessary duties that came with traveling with a pregnant person. As she finished speaking there was a very gentle knock on the door.

"Come in,"

The door opened and walked in the scantly clad special jounin. She had purple hair and hazel eyes. She wore her regular outfit a large trenchcoat and under it was a fishnet shirt, she wore no bra. Her name was Mitirashi Anko. She immeaditly squealed as she saw her old friend.

"NATSUKI...your back" she said as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks oh Tachi-kun says hi,"

"How is that freaking weasel?" asked Anko glad to see her friend once more.

"Well other than that his cover is blown...oh we got a mission with Sakura," Natsuki stated.

Anko turned and looked at the Hokage, "What is the mission mam,"

Tsunade smiled, she had seen the real smile on Anko's face, "Your mission is to help Sakura escort Namikaze Natsuki to were Uchia Itachi is,"

"Understood but if i may ask why send two special jonin and one chunin," asked the puzzled Anko.

"Well ask your team leader,"

Anko turned to her friend who was fidgeting, "If i may ask Natsuki why are there three shinobi going on this mission."

"Two Shinobi, Anko"

Anko looked around and said, "Me, You and Sakura are going on the mission that's three kunoichi,"

"Well cause I'm sort of going cause i know were Tachi-kun is and then when we get back i'm going to be on leave for a long time," she said still fidgeting

"Why," Natsuki mumbled something. Anko leaned in, "What i couldn't hear you,"

"I'm Pregnant," she said still in a quiet voice.

Anko's usual facade of being a sadistic woman dropped and in was replaced by a loving woman. All in the room were shocked to see this side.

"Congratulations Natsuki...does Itachi know," she asked giving her friend a big hug.

"No and that's what i'm sort of worried about," Natsuki said with tears forming.

"Why are you worried?" asked the purple haired female.

"Cause wha-what if Tachi doesn't want children...what if he le-leaves me," she said ending up in tears.

Anko didn't know how to react so she did the best thing she could do for a friend. She embraced her in a hug once again surprising the occupants of the room.

'Anko's extermly kind when you get past her mask,' thought the only jonin in the room.

"Shh...it's allright Natsuki...Itachi's not that kind of person to through the one he loves aside just because she is pregnant, espically that the man is a man of honor. Which is quite rare nowadays." Anko soothed rubbing her friends back.

"B-bu...wha-what if he leave's me..." Natsuki was now in full tears. Her friend just kept soothing her.

"Don't worry...Itachi won't do that...i remember when we first got word of Itachi near the village i went to talk to him...Wanna know what he asked me?"

Natsuki looked at her friend, "What..."

"He gave me at least twenty questions and...they were all about...you" Anko said.

Natsuki smiled a bit and rubbed away her tears, "Thanks...Anko your the best"

**Sacred Beast117: Sorry that it took me a long update and sorry that it's not as long as last update. I do have one request for when u do post reviews, that's if you do, can u please show me were i might need some improvement or tell me what your favorite part was. Also i don't know when the next update will be so please don't get mad if you don't see it for a very very long time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the **new** plot line.

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

**Demon/Jutsu Speak**

**  
**_**Last Time on Truth Revealed**_

_**Natsuki smiled a bit and rubbed away her tears, "Thanks...Anko you're the best"**_

Chapter 3

"So are we ready to get Itachi?" Anko asked the group of nins that was in the room

Tsunade gave Sakura the herbs and looked over at Sakura, Natsuki, and Anko, "Yes you are ready, now listen I want you to take your time on this mission Undersood? Ok I don't want Natsuki to push to much stress on her children and remember Natsuki. Under no circumstances are you allowed to use what little chakra you have,"

Natsuki gave them a smile, "Actually Kyubi did something so I wouldn't have to worry at least for another month. He's currently giving me a tiny bit of chakra but also I want to heal Tachi's eyes and give him the completed Sharringan,"

Kakashi looked at the group his open eye widening, "What do you mean completed Sharringan?"

"Well if you constantly use the Sharringan"

"Like Itachi" Anko interrupted.

Natsuki glared at the blonde and continued to speak, "With both of the Sharringan's eyes you will go blind; you don't have to worry however. I can create it into the Eternal Sharringan because Kyubi's chakra was the thing that used to mutate the Byuakugan," informed the blonde.

'I think Natsuki's always been smarter than she's let on,' Sakura thought.

"**Well duh Natsuki's a Special Jonin**," IS replied back

'True'

"So while the twins are taking up my chakra……I can use Kyu's" Natsuki said taking a deep breath.

"Ok but listen Natsuki I know your stubborn but if Sakura say's stopped she mean's you guys stop. She's got some nutrient herbs for you so you won't need to take that much food,"

Natsuki nodded. Tsunade then looked at Anko, "I know you her friend but make sure she's"

"Not putting to much stress; I understand, plus Itachi would have a fit if she gets hurt." Anko replied interrupting the Godaime(sp?).

"Then I guess it's good luck."

**0000**

Outside of the Hokage's Tower walked the group of three kunoichi's all talking as they walked to the eastern gate.

"So I was thinking we'd walk most of the way so you can keep most of your energy," Anko said referring to her friend.

Sasuke and Izumo both sat at the gate during there duty. They soon saw the scantly clad Anko, the pink haired medic Sakura, and the Tenshi Kasai walked down the street.

"Where are you three headed?" Sasuke asked while giving Natsuki a loving look.

Natuski stopped while the other two kunoichi walked on and waited a bit for their friend.

"Sasuke," Natsuki turned to look at Sasuke with her bright cerulean blue eyes, "We are going to gget your brother back…when we bring him back could you please do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Please talk to him and just try to accept what he had to do to protect you,"

With that Natsuki walked off reaching to her friends leaving the Uchiha to sit down and think of his older brother.

'Itachi…you did it to protect me and yet I had gone to the man that killed our family….will you look at me with disdain and anger,'

**0000**

The three kunoichi's walked along the road. They went through the town that was called Traverse and Natsuki looked at her friends with a puppy eyed look and she quivered her lip, when she smelled the sushi.

"Please can we get some," she asked in a cute voice.

Anko was about to say something when Sakura leaned into her ear.

"Anko you should remember that she's pregnant with twins, her emotions are already going haywire at least we haven't got to food craving side yet,"

Anko then leaned into her head but also eyed Natsuki who was walking towards the small sushi bar.

"So you're saying that she can have a very quick temper like Tsunade,"

Sakura paled at what had happened a couple of days ago.

"_Hey Sakura-chan you want to go get something to eat," Naruto asked._

"_No Naruto…I'm never going to go on a date with you got it," answered the annoyed pink haired medic._

_Naruto's lip began to quiver as tears began to come into his eyes._

"_Yea dobe…like hell she would want to out with someone like you," the black haired raven just smiled._

_Naruto then stared at him his eyes full of rage._

"_OH STAY OUT OF THIS TEME,"_

_Soon then fire began to erupt around his fist as he sent it into Sasuke's gut; causing the Uchiha to go into a nearby tree._

'I always wondered how he/she got that fire to her/his fist.' The medic thought. She then told Anko what had happened who then suddenly fell to ground clutching her gut at the Uchiha's misfortune.

"Ok I guess your right…Hey Natsuki sure we can make a little stop,"

"Thanks Anko-chan" Natsuki ran into her friend giving her a bone crushing hug.

She then released Anko and went off to the sushi bar and ordered a couple of California rolls.

The Anko sat down next to her friend; Sakura walked over to the counter of the sushi bar and asked if they had a cup and some hot water. Sakura got the cup and poured some of the herbs that Tsunade had given her. Sakura poured the hot water into the cup and then brought the herbal tea to Natsuki. The blonde had just finished eating the small amount of Sushi that she had bought.

"Here," she put the cup near the pregnant blonde, "Tsunade wanted me to make you drink this,"

Natsuki looked at the tea and gave it a small whiff.

She could smell berries inside, "Thanks Sakura-chan,"

Natsuki blew over the top of the cup to cool it down and took a small sip of the hot liquid. Her eyes beamed at the natural sweet taste.

"Hmmm this is pretty good," She mumbled taking another sip of the tea.

In a few minutes Anko had got up and left. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the black haired kunoichi grab some Dango and sake. She came back enjoying the food. An hour or so later Natsuki, Sakura, and Anko both got up and left the small stand. They began to get back on the road and an hour later Sakura asked Natsuki.

"Hey Natsuki….where's Itachi staying by the way?"

"Oh….Tachi-kun's staying near the border of Fire and Wind country," she smiled thinking of her boyfriend.

"Well then let's get there and hope Akatsuki's not there,"

Natsuki suddenly stopped tears forming, "Tachi could be hurt right now,"

Sakura glared at Anko for mentioning Akatsuki.

The pink haired medic walked up to her pregnant friend and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey look…Itachi's a strong person; I remember when you faced a clone of him and you still had a hard time,"

"That's only because…Ta-Tachi-kun was going easy," tears were beginning to drop down the side of her whiskered cheeks.

"Look Natsuki…Itachi will be alright I promise you," Anko said.

"I just wish we could get there a little faster,"

'Damn me being pregnant sucks…no chakra,' the blonde thought.

"Sakura isn't there a way to transport Chakra that's behind a seal and give it to Kyubi,"

Sakura arched an eyebrow and told the snake user, "Yea there is a way to do that. But we both need our chakra,"

"I know but…," Anko turned to look at Natsuki, "Can Kyubi change the chakra we give her to make the chakra compatible for you?"

Natsuki's face went blank, 'Kyu…what is she talking about,'

'**Kit she has a Cursed Seal of Heaven…Here let me take control for a bit,'**

'Ok'

Natsuki closed her eyes. Anko and Sakura watched as a red cloak envelope the blonde's body and Natsuki's whiskers darkened and when she opened her eyes they became slits.

"**Let me remove that seal from you Anko…I can then take the chakra…Don't worry pink banshee the kit's children will not be harmed through this process,"** the Kyubi smiled at Anko's face filled with hope.

"You mean you can remove this curse," she asked.

Kyubi nodded to the black haired kunoichi, "**Yes and I can replace the lost chakra you will lose, I'll give you some of mine,**"

Anko smiled and nodded, "Do it…Sakura keep monitoring Natsuki's children just incase,"

"Understood Anko,"

**0000**

A few hours later, there were two Kunoichi setting up camp in the forest while another one was fast asleep.

"Man I can't believe that Snake-bastards seal is off of me," Anko said her eyes looking at the three claw marks on her shoulder; the same exact spot were the Cursed Seal of Heaven was.

"Yes…Natsuki sure tired herself out," Sakura said looking at the sleeping blonde.

"True but now we can get to Itachi much sooner."

"I agree…we'll just need to stop every two hours and let Natsuki sleep to regain the lost chakra Kyubi will be giving her…I don't want her to over stress her body,"

"Agreed…Well let's get some rest,"

The Pink haired medic and black haired kunoichi both got into some sleeping bags an soon fell asleep.

**Sacred Beast117: Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I would like you guys to do this when you review. Please give tell me something you liked about this chapter and some spot were I could use some improvement. That would prove very useful for me in the future. Please and Thank you. **

**I'm going to be writing a new story and updating once every other week. The new story will be Angelic Blood, a FemHarry/Draco fic**


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the **new** plot line.

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

**Demon/Jutsu Speak**

**  
**_**Last Time on Truth Revealed**_

"_**I agree…we'll just need to stop every two hours and let Natsuki sleep to regain the lost chakra Kyubi will be giving her…I don't want her to over stress her body,"**_

"_**Agreed…Well let's get some rest,"**_

_**The Pink haired medic and black haired kunoichi both got into some sleeping bags an soon fell asleep.**_

Chapter 4

The sun began to rise; as it rose so did a blonde Kunoichi. She stretched her arms, letting out a long loud yawn. She looked around to see two of her friends were. One was sitting across from her and the other one was missing.

"You know that was one of the best nights I've had in awhile. I remember when Tachi and I would sleep outside during missions," Natsuki let one of her arms go on to her stomach were her children were and smiled.

"I'm glad you slept good Natsuki," Anko gave her a big smile and grinned.

"I take it your really happy for what Kyu-kun did,"

Anko's eyes widened, "yes…Kyuubi really helped me a lot…wait did you just say Kyu-kin,"

"**KIT" **wined the fox demon **"you weren't supposed to tell anyone,"**

Natsuki chuckled, 'Well know she knows,'

Sakura came back from a nearby stream holding a small cup that was sloshing with water. She then had pulled out of one of her sealed scrolls. She sat down on the ground and opened up a small container containing the herbs that Tsunade had given her. Sakura then placed a few of the herbs and gave the cup a slight swirl; Sakura watched as the water turned into a slight green color before passing it to Anko.

Anko took the cup but not after raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

"I don't know any Katon Jutsus, Natsuki may no some through her kekkei genkai but I don't want her using it. You on the other hand do; so could you please heat up the tea Natsuki's needs," replied the pink haired medic.

Anko nodded and flipped through a few hand seals, her hand began to glow orange red slightly and the cup soon began to produce smoke; as a very small flame began to wrap around the cup. Anko offered the cup to Natsuki who took it; the blonde slowly began to drink down the liquid.

Soon enough the Natsuki was finished and the group packed up and began to head towards the border of fire country to a town called Sunderlass.

**0000**

There was a knock on the Hokage's office door. The pale black haired, ebony eye colored, he heard a loud rustle and a small voice say.

"Come in,"

The man walked in; he saw two of the remaining sannin, the Hokage had her clothes had been ruffled and her face was bright red. Her fiancé, the toad sannin, stood behind her, fully dressed and a large grin on his face.

"What do you want Sasuke?" she asked.

The Uchiha looked at the hokage and smiled," I was wondering Lady Hokage, when will the kunoichi teem that was with Sakura be back?"

The Hokage smirked as she saw the Uchiha show an emotion through his eyes as he said her apprentice's name. She saw love.

"I finally see Natsuki's words got to you,"

"Yes…I've been a really bastard. But now with my brother coming home, I'll be able to make-up all the things I've said to him," Sasuke looked up and gave a genuine smile.

"I didn't mean your brother," the Hokage laced her fingers together and placed them under her chin, her elbows going onto her desk.

Jiraiya smirked at Sasuke, 'the boys love struck. I got to hand to you Natsuki…your words can really melt someone's heart' "She's talking about her apprentice."

Sasuke blushed, "Yes. I just hope I'm not to late,"

Tsunade snorted and advised, "Trust me when I saw this Uchiha, She'll be rough on you for leaving and what you did. But given time she'll return your love. Just don't go all gushing and showering her with love. Wait and take it steady."

Sasuke nodded, "I take it that's what your Fiancée should have done."

Jiraiya nodded, "I didn't see how my lovely blonde felt for me and I've almost lost her. However that has changed. She's even helped me on my newest series," Jiraiya thrusted the Uchiha a small blue book.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at it. He saw a man kneeled down and proposing to a brunet.

Sasuke skimmed the chapter, "Wow…Mind if I take this new series, Icha Icha Love Tactics?"

"OF course,"

Sasuke stood up, "May I leave Lady Hokage?"

"You may Sasuke good day. Oh and please when Itachi gets back don't feint," The blonde Hokage gave the Sharringan user a wide smirk.

Sasuke nodded and left through the door mumbling something, "For once a book that is acceptable to read in public and not just mindless sex,"

**0000**

Sakura, Natsuki, and Anko arrived in the small village of Sunderlass. Natsuki smiled and looked at her companions.

"Follow me, I promised a friend of mine that I would remove a weasel from his inn the next time I was up around here."

Sakura and Anko looked at her with questions written all over their faces.

'Weasel…_Itachi_,' the snake mistress thought.

"So follow me guys," Natsuki shouted to her friends who had realized that she had sped up in her walking pace to get to the inn.

Natsuki soon arrived to an inn called the Inn of the Drunken Dragon. They walked in to see that the inn was bit rundown maybe a three-class motel could compare to it.

"Natsuki!" shouted a round cheeky man from behind the bar.

"Yo," Natsuki smiled at the man raising her fingers in a two fingered salute.

"So here to finally remove that damn weasel,"

"Yes…," her voice turned in to a quiet and babish, "Wha has da whittle weasel bugging ya,"

"Yes…now remember he constantly is running around on the last floor," the man said, he then turned to another patron giving him a small jug of sake.

Natsuki ran over to where the rooms were. There was a staircase were Sakura was heading down.

"Sakura-chan your going the wrong way," Natsuki said.

"Wha…but were taking care of that weasel,"

Anko hit herself in the face.

"Weasel is Itachi and Last floor is the last room," the blonde smiled pointing at a door that was at the end of the hallway.

Sakura sweat dropped while Anko chuckled. The group walked over to the last door and gave it a knock. There was a small voice allowing them to enter. Natsuki opened the door and ran into the black haired-former-missing-nin's arms.

"TACHI-KUN!" the blonde shouted, Hugging him tightly, but carefully.

**Sacred Beast117: So what do you guys think of this? I hope my stories are at least interesting to you all who read and write the reviews. Oh so in your reviews I have a question for the twins should they be: **

**Fraternal Boy/Girl**

**Fraternal Boy/Boy**

**Fraternal Girl/Girl**

**Identical Boy/Boy**

**Identical Boy/Girl**

**Identical Girl/Girl**

**Your choice guys and girls**

**I'll try and update next Sunday ok but I may be too busy, you know with school work ugh.**


	5. Taken back Story will update soon

I have changed my mind and have retaken the story "Truth Revealed"

I hope that this doesn't concern you all but i will be starting to work on this story once more, once i get my laptop back


End file.
